POR UN SUEÑO
by Sailor Alluminem Siren
Summary: Un joven tiene un sueño con una bella mujer, decide hacer un viaje para averiguar que significa. ¿Que encontrara en su viaje? Este es mi fic "UN SUEÑO" le hice unos pequeños arreglos. Cap 8 leanlo por favor!)
1. Ese Sueño

CAPÍTULO 1

(SUEÑO)

Hola...

Aaaahhhhh!

Jajaja... te asuste? perdon no fue mi intención pero estabas tan concentrado que no pude evitarlo, Como te llamas?

Mi nombre es... Max (Pero que hermosos ojos tiene)

Max? Jajaja que nombre tan gracioso...

Tienes unos ojos muy bonitos... (Pero que me pasa?)

Gracias... usualmente no me dicen nada de mis ojos cuando me dicen un halago.

Princesa? Donde esta? Tenemos que regresar al castillo!

Princesa...! tiene que llegar a sus clases!

Creo que te estan buscando...

Shhhh! No hagas ruido o me encontraran... por cierto mi nombre es...

(REALIDAD)

Josh..! Josh...

Ehh! Que pasa papá?

Que te pasa hijo hace rato que te estoy llamando... parece que tu sueño es muy interesante...dime de que trataba.

Papá no es la primera ves que lo tengo es una joven que me pregunta mi nombre y le digo que me llamo Max, y de hecho estoy como Max, ella se ríe pero en mi sueño la estoy viendo de una forma como que perdida y cuando me va a decir su nombre... siempre me levanto... no se papá que es lo que pasa últimamente lo tengo muy seguido ese sueño que crees que pueda ser?

Hijo, la verdad no se ni que decirte pero aunque no creas en eso hay una persona que es psiquica y te puede decir que es lo que te ocurre además quien sabe tu sueño puede ser una vida pasada, por lo que me dijste no es la primera ves que lo tienes que tal si tu subconciente lo tiene como recuerdo puede que...

Por favor papá eso es casi tan ridiculo como decir que algun dia cara de metal va a ser bueno...

Oye que no creas en eso, no significa que no exista hay muchas cosas que la ciencia no puede explicar y una de esas cosas son los sueños.

Pues si eso si, pero dime donde esta esa persona?

Eso es lo malo, ella se encuentra en Japón, ella es amiga mía su nombre es Schmitza Kistan.

Schmitza Kistan... se encuentra en Japón, eso queda algo lejos no lo crees?

Hijo tu vete no ha habido nada malo por aquí y si sucede algo nosotros sabremos como ingeniárnoslas mientras tu llegas pero lo importante es que tu estés bien.

Gracias papá... voy con Berto para avisarle que me ausentare por unos días nos vemos papá... y gracias.

Josh sale de la sala en la que estaba, dirigiéndose donde esta Berto

Hermano. Te tengo una noticia... me voy a Japón

A Japón? Pero que pasa?

Te acuerdas de mi sueño? Pues voy a investigar que es lo que me ocurre y que significa.-Josh lo dijo lleno de detrminación.

Hermano si que estas loco... peo como siempre te secundare en lo que piensas hacer no te preocupes... y ya le avisaste a Laura y a Rachel?

No. A Laura le dire que tengo que salir para ayudar a mi papá en sus investigaciones y que me tardare algunos días y... Rachel pues ella si se va a molestar porque estoy interrumpiendo mi entrenamiento pero ni modo esto me urge.

bueno hno. Cuídate y no tardes y espero que sepas de una buena ves que sig. Ese sueño, me imagino que te vas como Max o no?

Claro que si asi podré cuidarme por cualquier cosa ahora si Hno. nos vemos, deseame suerte-Diciendo eso Josh se transformo en Max Steel.

Lo que deseo que es te vaya bien...-Pero Max no escuho lo último.

Max le hablo a Laura para decirle una pequeña mentirilla blanca del porque de su ausencia por unos dias y despues de salir huyendo de Rachel sale de la corporación N-tek hacia Japón.

(EN OTRA PARTE)

Nooooo! Rayos Luna pásame mi zapato.

Serena que nunca vas a cambiar? Ya tienes 18 años y es imposible que sigas igual que hace casi 5 años.

No este molestando y mejor ayudame... no encuentro mi mochilaaa!

La dejaste en la sala.

Es verdad... Luna ya me voy Adiooooos!

miauuuu! Adios Serena y suerteeeee! Vaya esta niña si que es única- dijo la gata con una sonrisa

Vaya no lo puedo creer otra vez voy a llegar tarde solo falta que...

Serena no pudo acabar ya que un camión se dirigía a ella a toda velocidad.

aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!


	2. Un Extraño

CAPÍTULO 2

Serena sintió como alguien la sujetaba, con fuerza y la llevaba a la banqueta, cuando abrió los ojos se sorprendió al ver a la persona que la había salvado (y como no si Max esta guapísimo jajajaja, si se que llego rapidísimo pero pues se lo debemos a la magia de la imaginación)

Estas bien? Deberías de fijarte por donde vas!

Gra...cias!

Tienes suerte de que hubiera estado yo por aqui... si no ni la cuentas.

pero... quien eres tú?

Mi nombre es Masaik... perdón quise decir Max Steel... bueno nos vemos y ten cuidado para la próxima.- diciendo esto Max salió corriendo dejando a una Serena impresionada.

Vaya que rara chica... lo raro es que al presentarme salió otro nombre! Bueno es algo sin importancia... veamos ya estoy en el centro ahora tengo que localizar a la amiga de papá... mmm... como era su nombre? A ya me acorde Schmitza... bueno no me queda mas que preguntar.

Max se dedico a preguntar a la gente que pasaba si no conocían a Schmitza Kistan pero mientras unos le decian que no la concian, otros le huian pensando que era un loco.

Pero que gente tan desconfiada... por lo que veo me va a costar mucho encontrarla.

En otro lado pra ser mas precisos en la preparatoria Juuban donde se encuentra estudiando Serena y las demas.

Que raro chico no lo habia visto nunca... bueno claro que no conosco a todos en Japón... pero el no era japones...el... quien será el, en realidad... pero que me pasa eso no debe de preocuparme es un total desconocido para mi, pero el... sentí como si...

Serenaaaaa!

Ahhhhh! Que te pasa Mina porque me asustas de esa manera!

Es que te estamos hablando hace rato y solo dices cosas extrañas - comento Amy

Perdón... es que hoy en la mañana casi sufro un accidente si no es por una persona que me salvo, no estaria con ustedes ahorita pero... el era muy raro.

A que te refieres con raro- comento Lita

Su energia... no se tenia algo raro no se como explicárselos.

Y ... dime Serena era guapo- Pregunto Mina, a todas les salió la tradicional gota se sudor por la pregunta algo fuera de lugar de su amiga.

La verdad es que... no me fije- Serena se quedó pensando, en verdad si era atractivo pero no lo podía aceptar como era posible si ella siempre decía que no había hombre mas guapo que su Darién, pero ella sabia que no le había atraído su físico, si no otra cosa que no sabia exactamente que era.- Bueno chicas ya me tengo que ir a clases, no quiero tener otro retardo el dia de hoy-Serena se levanto del lugar en el que siempre comia con sus amigas y se dirigia a su salon cuando Lita la alcanzó.

Serena... te sientes bien? Como que te noto algo... distraída.- dijo Lita

Si no te preocupes... es solo que... tonterias mias Lita no te preocupes.

Asi trancurrieron las horas que faltaban de clases, trbajos finales iban y venian ya que estaban casi a finales del año y su graduación estaba ya a la vuelta de la esquina. Serena se fue caminando a su casa pensando en lo que le había pasado. Mientras tanto Max.

Disculpa muchacho, no te habían dicho que tienes una energía muy especial- dijo una mujer.

Perdone-Max se le quedo viendo con cara "De que diablos habla señora"

Si. Es que desde hace rato sentí algo raro hasta que me acerque sentí que eras tu!

No, pues nunca me lo habían dicho... oiga... de pura casualidad ha oido hablar de Schmitza Kistan

Mmmm... para que la buscabas?

Es que tengo un problema y me dijeron que a lo mejor ella podría ayudarme.

Se puede saber que tipo de problema tienes?

Max dudo en contarle, ya que era una completa extraña (que nunca han oido a los padres cuando nos dicen que no hablemos con extraños?) )

Es... sobre un sueño... y quiero saber que siginifica.

Pues si... si la conozco.

En serio? Vaya que bien, pense que me iba a tardar mas en encontrarla y me puede decir donde la puedo localizar.

Pues de hecho ya lo hiciste, mucho gusto-La persona le extendia la mano a Max a manera de saludo.

Vaya en verdad eso de las casualidades es cierto- dijo Max alegre estrechándole la mano con mucha efusividad.

Si quieres... platicar con más calma, te invito... a tomar té... a mi casa-Dijo Schmitza toda sacudida.

Muchas gracias y claro que lo pienso aceptar jajaja-Con la risa nerviosa y un brazo atrás de la cabeza todo apenado por lo sucedido.

Max se fue con Schmitza para platicar con ella acerca del sueño que había estado teniendo hace unos días esperando que ella le pudiera responder sus dudas.

Que pasara? que es lo que significa el sueño de Max?

Continuara...

Se que esta un poco aburrido este capitulo pero mas a delante les prometo que va a estar mas interesante.

Gracias por los reviews! Sobre todo a Tanitalove te contesto tu pregunta si va a ser de muchos capítulos. Y a Sailor Angel 7 espero que les guste las continuaciones!


	3. Un Encuentro

CAPÍTULO 3

Ring, ring!

Buenas tardes, casa de la familia Tsukino, habla Serena con quien desea hablar?

Hola Serena como estas? soy Darien!

Darien! como estas?

Muy bien! oye paso por ti a las 5 para que vayamos a tomar un helado? puedes?

Claro que si Darien te estaré esperando

Entonces hasta al rato Serena

Adiós.

(fin de la conversación)

Vaya ya son las 3:30 ya me tengo que arreglar!

No puedo creerlo piensas llegar puntual?

Ya Luna déjame en paz, el día de hoy quiero lucir bellísima para mi queridísimo Darien.

Miauuu! esta bien yo quede de ir con Artemis

Mmmmm! eso me suena a una citaaaa!

Miauuuuuu! para nada solo vamos ah...! Luna se quedo callada ya que no quería preocupar a su amiga y princesa ya que en verdad lo que iban a hacer era investigar la energía que pasaba desapercibida para cualquiera pero que aun así se sentía maligna.- caminar y platicar con Mina

Mmm... bueno si tu lo dices! Serena se metió al closet para buscar que ponerse en lo que Luna salía por la ventana.

Esta energía es débil pero aun así me tiene preocupada es mejor que estemos alerta por cualquier cosa que vaya a pasar, pobre Serena ya que pensábamos tener una vida normal pero ni hablar ese es su deber defender el mundo, su mundo. – y así siguió la gata pensando hasta que llego a casa de Mina.

En casa de Schmitza

Bueno... dime cual es tu nombre y para que me buscabas?

Mi nombre es Max Steel, soy hijo del dueño de N-tek y estoy aquí porque he tenido un sueño muy raro desde hace tiempo y me dijo mi papá que usted podría ayudarme.

Mmmm... bueno para empezar háblame de tu y así que eres hijo de Lester McGrath y por que no tienes su mismo apellido?

Lo que pasa es que soy adoptado y esta no es mi verdadera personalidad... me imagino que tengo que decirle todo para que usted, perdón para que tu me puedas ayudar y diciendo esto Max se transformo en Josh McGrath pero el sorprendido fue Josh y no Schmitza.

Pero porque no se sorprende?

Mira cuando te vi y te dije que tenias una energía muy especial que te hace tan diferente me imagine que era por algo.

Ya veo... por cierto mi nombre es Josh.

Pues mucho gusto Josh y como ya sabes yo soy Schmitza, y me da gusto que tu padre te haya hablado de mi y si tienes algo mas que el apellido de Lester estoy segura que cuando te hablo de mi y de lo que hago casi te da un infarto.

Jajaja... no es por grosero pero sabras que al crecer rodeado de ciencia pues me es muy dificil creer en eso, pero si mi padre cree porque yo no-Josh se sintió muy agusto con Schmitza, parecia ser mas joven que su padre era una mujer de cabello rojo y ojos azul claro y de estatura media.-y por lo que la buscaba es por un sueño recurrente que lo tengo desde hace tiempo y me siento como que confundido.

Antes que nada tienes donde quedarte Josh?

La verdad es que no...

No se hable más te quedaras aquí conmigo y así te podré ayudar y sabrás que sucede mucho más rápido y otra cosa me imagino que estas estudiando o no?

Si estudio antropología pero mi pasión son lo deportes extremos

Bueno eso me parece perfecto porque trabajaras en la misma escuela que yo y además iras de oyente a tus clases.

Que? no puede ser yo que creí que nada mas vendría por unos días-Dijo Josh un poco preocupado

Mira Josh para serte sincera esto nos va a tomar tiempo.-Dijo Schmitza para tranquilizarlo-Ademas quien quita y tu sueño provoca que te quedes aqui.

Esta bien.

Perfecto mañana empezamos con lo de la universidad.

En otra parte

Darien!

Serena como estas!

Muy bien pero cuéntame como te fue en el trabajo?

Muy bien, aunque si es cansado... tantos turnos, pero me gusta mucho ayudar a la gente.-Darien siempre sonreia cada ves que hablaba de su trabajo.

En serio..? que bien Darien ... Serena no pudo continuar ya que fue interrumpida por una explosión

Pero que fue eso?

No se pero vayamos a ver- dijo Darien

En eso cuando salieron de la cafetería Serena sintió como el mundo se hundía a sus pies

No puede ser...otra ves no!

Vamos Serena... no es tiempo de lamentaciones transfórmate!

Si...Eternal Sailor moon!... make up!

Darien también se transformó en Tuxedo Mask

En otra parte, pero cerca de la explosión.

Pero que fue eso Schmitza?

No se ni idea... pero parece que fue una explosión

Tengo que ir a ver... y diciendo esto Josh se transformo en Max Steel

Schmitza... espérame aquí ahora vuelvo

De acuerdo pero cuídate o si no que cuentas le entrego a tu pap�-

Max sonrióy salio corriendo pero al llegar si que quedo sorprendido una joven peleando en mini, micro falda junto con un joven de tuxedo, pero mas lo sorprendió al ver contra que peleaban una mujer con una vestimenta muy rara junto con un... Monstruo?

Pero quien rayos eres niña- dijo la extraña mujer

Soy una sailor scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia soy Sailor Moon y te castigare en el nombre de la luna..! y tu quien eres?

Bueno niña... yo soy Afga y la verdad es que no he venido a pelear contigo, simplemente vengo por ordenes de mi superior.

Contesta... a que has venido dijo Tuxedo

Vaya, vaya , vaya que no saben que la curiosidad mato al gato? pero ya que lo preguntan he venido para buscar al famoso cristal de la luna plateada y al cristal del sol dorado, pero no tengo tiempo de pelear con ustedes a si que Grujite acaba con el mientras yo lo hago con ella. el demonio solo gruño en respuesta afirmativa

(mientras al otro lado del edificio)

Vaya esto si que es increíble si se lo cuento a Berto no me lo creería es más si me lo contaran yo tampoco lo creería!

Sailor moon iba a ser atacada por la espalda por la mujer mientras que Tuxedo Mask peleaba contra el demonio, en eso Max la vuelve a atrapar llevándosela para tenerla a salvo

Estas bien-Le dijo sin mirarla a la cara

si... gracias- pero cuando Sailor moon lo vio...– eres tu?


	4. El Rey?

perdón...nos conocemos?

no discúlpame me equivoque.

Max a verla a la cara y ver su luna en la frente tuvo una visión o un recuerdo? Una luna en una frente, una joven en vestido largo, un beso, una sonrisa (pero todo eso sin ver el rostro de la joven) se agarro la cabeza

te sientes bien?

Si... no te preocupes... (pero que fue eso?)

Te pusite un poc palido en verdad te sinetes bien?-Sailor moon se acerco a Max un poco preocupada.

Si en serio... no te preocupes... ya paso-Max solo le sonrio para que dejara de preocuparse-por cierto quienes son ustedes?

ah... Soy Sailor moon mucho gusto-dijo extendiendole la mano- y el es Tuxedo Mask y tu?

soy Masike.. Rayos otra ves! Soy Max Steel mucho gusto-le respondió el saludo-oye como puedes pelear tu siendo una mujer? Y vistiendo de esa manera? No te da pena

Si el hubiera existiera Max se HUBIERA quedado callado ya que solo hbaia dicho eso y al segundo Sailor moon que solo sintió como la sangre se le subía a la cabeza de la rabia por el comentario que Max habia hecho le grito

que tiene que sea mujer? Y qué que utilice esta falda! Es mi uniforme de guerrara!

bueno yo nada mas decía es que se te ve todo! Además las mujeres son... bueno no son tan fuertes como nosotros los hombres!

Sailor moon levanto la mano y Max sintió como su cara le ardió, Sailor moon lo había abofeteado dejandole la marca de una mano.

eres un Idiotaaa! Como te atreves?-Sailormoon estaba enojadisima y si hubiera podidio huibiera sacado su centro para agarrarselo a golpes.

pero que rayos te sucede es verdad eso de que la verdad no peca pero incomoda verdad?-eso lo decia mientras se sobaba y una lagrima se le sali del dolor.

Sailor moon volvió a levantar la mano pero esta ves Max la agarro de las dos manos y acercándose le dijo

Sabes..? no deberías de ser tan agresiva con el que te salvo la vida! Pero viendote bien asi de cerca...-Max se empezo a acercar y cuanso sintio la respiración de Sailor moon en su cara reacciono- te ves bonita cuando te enfadas...!

Sailor moon solo se sonrojo a lo que Max solo se empezó a reír

eres un idiota! suéltame!

esta bien no te enojes, es mejor que vayas a ayudar a tu novio y creo que ya llegaron tus amigas!

Sailor moon volteo pero cuando regreso la cara para ver a Max este ya había desaparecido.

Mientras tanto sus amigas estaban peleando contra la rara mujer Yamile tenia el cabello verde claro y ojos azules iba vestida con un vestido rojo con blanco (tipo Chun lee de street fighter)

saeta llameante de Marte!

fulgor del agua de mercurio!

ahhhhh! malditas ya destruyeron a mi demonio, pero pagaran el haberme lastimado! y diciendo esto Afga desapareció.

Todas se quedaron muy sorprendidas porque casi siempre el enemigo era mas poderoso que el anterior pero con sus poderes de siempre la habían derrotado bueno por ahora. En eso llega Sailor moon corriendo.

estas bien? le pregunto Tuxedo

si, gracias a ese personaje que me salvo

que? acaso hay un nuevo guardián de la tierra? - dijo alterada Mars

la verdad es que no lo se... - dijo Sailor Moon viendo hacia el edificio por donde se había ido Max.

Ya en la noche Serena se encontraba en su casa contándole lo ocurrido a Luna.

pues resulta que es el mismo que me salvo cuando no me fije del camion que venia hacia mi su nombre es Max steel... aunque...

Que pasa Serena?-Luna se le quedo viendo esperando su respuesta

Pues cuando le pregunte quien era las dos veces me contesto primero Masike y luego me corrigió al nombre de Max Steel.

que raro... pero necesitamos saber quien era esa mujer que me cuentas entonces mañana a primera hora tu Serena iras al templo... me estas oyendo Serena?

Cuando Luna volteo vio a una Serena profundamente dormida

Esta niña... (suspiro) bueno la verdad es que siento pena por ella su tan tranquila vida se esfumo. Y diciendo esto Luna se acostó a su lado y rápidamente quedo dormida.

(SUEÑO)

no!... lo siento.. lo siento mucho mamá..! pero eso no va a poder ser!

pero hija? es tu deber como princesa ¿entiendes?

pues entonces renuncio a ser princesa..! no pienso casarme con alguien al que ni siquiera conozco!

hija... pero si lo conoces... no te acuerdas que jugabas con el cuando eran niños?

vamos mamá por amor de Dios no puede ser que me digas eso!

SERENITY...!

Papá...!

hija debes de obedecer, ese es el deber de una princesa no ser egoísta y pensar en tu mundo y en lo que le conviene, nosotros somos el imperio que unimos a todos los demás en la paz pero si nos aliamos con el milenio de oro seriamos mas poderosos y nuestro proposito de tener paz seria mucho mas fuerte.

pero papá... me estas pidiendo que me case con alguien que no conozco... si ya se jugaba con el cuando era niña! (como remedando a su mamá) pero es que yo... estoy enamorada de otra persona..!

QUE...!... pues lo siento mucho hija, ya sabes que es lo que tienes que hacer.

hija mía... que pena... en verdad que pena pero es tu deber...

(FIN DEL SUEÑO)


	5. Enemigos

Serenaaaaaaaa...!

uahhhhhhhh, quien, cuando, porque, como?

Serena en menos de una hora entras a clases.

no puede ser luna siempre te he dicho desde hace 4 años que me despiertes a tiempo!

y yo llevo 4 años tratando de despertarte a tiempo y nunca lo he logrado!

si, si, si!- en eso Serena se detiene a lo que Luna le saca de quicio y le vuelve a gritar.

Serenaaa! apúrate o llegaras tarde y tendrás tu 2do. reporte en esta semana y apenas estamos a miércoles!

Luna...? tu... te acuerdas de todo lo del milenio de plata?

que...? pero a que se debe que me preguntes eso Serena?

contéstame por favor luna!

pues...no mucho pero...si mas o menosporque la pregunta?

es que tuve un sueño muy raro me veía a mi como la princesa Serenity, discutiendo con mi mamá la reina y con... mi papá..? es la primera ves que lo veo en un sueño!

soñaste con el rey Chronos? vaya eso si que es nuevo pero mientras te vistes porque no me cuentas de tu sueño por que YA VAS TARDE!

esta bien..!- y así Serena mientras se arregla le cuenta su sueño a luna a lo que luna le decía que ella no sabia nada de eso o no se recordaba pero que hablaría con Artemis acerca de eso, del enfrentamiento que habían tenido con esa enemiga y del nuevo guardián de la tierra llamado Max Steel. Serena salió de la habitación y luna se quedó muy preocupada

no puede ser... un sueño con el rey Chronos.. esto puede ser peligroso...pero... no, no es bueno pensar mal antes de tiempo, es mejor que vaya a ver a Artemis el sabe mas que yo de esto y así luna decidió ir a ver a su gato favorito.

Serena salió corriendo de su casa con un pan en la boca como siempre y en eso choca con alguien haciendo que se caigan.

waaaaa! perdón perdón- decía la pobre inclinándose mil veces!

Serena..!

eh?... ah! señorita Kistan! que gusto que me tope con usted! (ayudándola a levantarla)

jajajaja... vaya como siempre con prisas, mira te quiero presentar ah...

lo siento Srita. Kistan pero ya voy muy tarde luego por favor...- dijo la apurada Serena mientras que Schmitza la veía con la tradicional gota.

bueno haya va la gran Serena... Josh!

eh! si que pasa es que estaba viendo esa gran nube de polvo que se levanto ahorita

jajaja se llama Serena, vamos si puedo te la presento hoy, ella es una de mis alumnas, mejor sígueme contando acerca de lo del otro día si?

esta bien lo que paso fue que...- Josh le platicaba a Schmitza lo que había ocurrido con las Scouts, con la mujer extraña que se encontraba junto con su monstruo (ya que Josh al no saber que era así lo llamaba) y Schmitza le contó acerca de las valerosas Sailor Scouts que enfrentaban al mal del mundo.

pero... es que solo pelean ellas cinco con esos micro uniformes y ese hombre en tuxedo?

no Josh en total son 9 Scouts cada una representa un planeta del sistema solar pero a las demas... bueno... es rarísima la vez que se les llega a ver a todas juntas pero se dice que Sailor moon con la que te enfrentaste aquella vez es la líder del grupo!

ah si ya se esa niña la que me cacheteo que por cierto si me dolió! (esto lo dijo sobándose como si le siguiera doliendo).

Serena seguia corriendo con todas sus fuerzas para la preparatoria este ya era su ultimo semestre ya pronto entraría a la universidad, ya había madurado un poco pero no mucho al fin y al cabo Serena o no?

ajjjjj! ajjjjj!- vaya por poco y no llego veamos cual es mi primer clase...! no puede ser me toca ingles!

Serena.!

eh...? ahhh! chicas como están!

vaya Serena por poco y no llegas pero si mas no recuerdo te toca ingles con la Srita. Kistan no es así?- dijo Amy

eh? si es cierto y me la encontré cuando venia corriendo!

en serio, vaya entonces no ha de tardar en venir, por lo que se ella es la única de tus maestros que te cae bien o me equivoco? - dijo Mina

así es jajajaja bueno ya te dejamos porque ahí viene La Srita. Kistan- dijo Lita

esta bien chicas nos vemos en el descanso- dijo Serena metiéndose en su salón.

Acto seguido se ve a la Srita. Kistan entrando a su salón de clases.

Serena ven quiero que salgas un rato conmigo!

si. Srita.

mira Serena te quiero presentar ah Josh McGrath, Josh ella es Serena Tsukino.

hola mucho gusto...(pero si es a la que estuvieron a punto de atropellar).

hola, dime eres nuevo?

...Ehh? si vengo de los Estados Unidos

ya veo no lo conozco pero han dicho que es muy bonito

pues si es divertido

y a que te dedicas Josh

pues a estudiar antropología y me gustan los deportes extremos

Ohhh ya veo pero eso es peligroso (si como no y Haruka?)

chicos detesto interrumpir pero serena podrías darle a Josh un tour para que conozca la escuela y de paso llévalo al plantel de la universidad si? te lo tomare como créditos extras

woooow esta bien Srita. Kistan!

mientras en otra parte

AFGAAA!

si mi Sra.

acaso no pudiste con ellas!

no, pero es que el poder que Ud. me dio no es suficiente

que?

es verdad Sra.

vaya si que han progresado, la ultima ves que me enfrente a ellas no eran tan fuertes.

pero Sra. eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

Silenciooo! esta bien te daré mas pero si para la próx. no me traes noticias ya veras tu castigo

si mi Sra. (dijo mientras salía con una reverencia)

En lo que se retira Afga sale otra mujer muy bella pero con una mirada que asesinaba

Yamila...!

si mi Sra. Tristán aquí estoy.

tu eres la siguiente entiendes tengo que encontrar esos dos cristales, a mis compañeras y a la princesa, que según siento ya despertó junto con el príncipe pero falta otra persona debes de encontrarla y si puedes... consígueme energía... la necesito para salir de aqui ese exilio me agotó demasiado... así que ya sabes has lo que quieras y utiliza a los demonios que quieras... ah por cierto si quieres deshazte de la inútil de Afga... ajjj... ajjjj me siento muy cansada... ya vete y déjame en paz...!

si mi Sra. con su permiso- ya afuera- vaya vaya vaya... jajaja mi querida Afga lo siento mucho pero como ya dijo nuestra Sra. eres una INUTIL!

Yamile era una mujer delgada y alta su cabello era de color blanco y ojos verdes, traia puesto una blusa tipo japonesa y una falda abajo de las rodillas con una partida de cada lado que le llagab hasta el muslo y unas zapatillas de tacon de aguja toda vestida de negro.

En la escuela Juuban.

...así es aquí he vivido toda mi vida.

oye Serena y tu me puedes platicar acerca de... las ...heroínas de este país!

que? las... heroínas

si tu sabes las famosas Scouts es que he oído mucho de ellas.

ahhhh!.. bueno ellas son guerreras de la luna llena... y pues según yo se están aquí desde hace casi 4 años.

ah...! ... oye y tu las has visto.

jajaja... que si las he visto...(si supiera) pues si.

y dime cuantas son y quienes son?

este creo que son 9... y que representan a los planetas...pero no se nada más... estas preguntado demasiado no?

jajaja si tienes razón, perdón sigamos con el recorrido!

en otra parte.

...así es Artemis, eso fue lo que me dijo Serena

vaya, la verdad es que recuerdo mas que tu, pero no se a que se deba ese sueño.

reina Serenity a que nos enfrentaremos ahora.

en otra parte.

que es esta energía que siento es algo muy raro es como si ya la conociera pero es maligna!

Srta. Hinoooo! Ud. siempre tan atenta y ahora que le pasa!

ahh! perdón hermana pero es que...Perdón!

en eso se sintió un temblor seguido de una gran explosión mas grande que la de la vez pasada

pero que es eso ohhh Dios mío Santo! niñas sigan en su lugar... Srita. Hino a donde va?- Rei salió corriendo.

Pero que rayos... (dirigiéndose a su comunicador)

Pit..pit..pit...

Serena... la larma de tu reloj esta sonando- dijo Josh

ahh! Jajaja si verdad es que tenia algo que hacer (con risa nerviosa y la típica mano atrás de la cabeza) me permites en un momento regreso.

Que pasa Rei?

Chicas hay problemas en mi escuela...! vengan rápido!

Entendido- dijeron todas

Todas se transformaron y llegaron al patio de la escuela de Rei, cuando llegaron vieron que Sailor Mars peleaba con una... Planta?

pero que... dijo Júpiter.

es eso...? completo Sailor moon


	6. Mas Scouts y otro sueño

bueno sea lo que sea tenemos que ayudar a Mars. –dijo Venus

y diciendo esto las 4 Scouts se fueron en ayuda de su compañera.

En otra parte

sabes Schmitza es algo muy raro eso de enfrentarme con unas niñas.

mmm... sabes que Josh para ellas ha de ser igual de raro que llegue alguien como tu y que aparte por lo que me contaste... jajajaja te atreves a decirle esas cosas a Sailor moon, la verdad te mereces la cachetada que te dio.

si lo se, la verdad es que bueno que quieres es que...- Josh interrumpió lo que iba a decir ya que en el radio oyó

...Así es Tokio mas vale que se protejan porque parece que las sailors nuestras heroínas están en peligro ya que están peleando contra una... planta... así es como lo oyeron una planta...

adelante Josh vete a ayudarlas y ahora si por favor cuidado con lo que les vayas a decir esta ves.

esta bien ya me voy - diciendo esto Josh salió corriendo al tiempo que se transformaba en Max Steel.

Mientras las sailors peleaban con todo lo que podían excepto Sailor moon ya que como recordaran su cetro se destruyo hace mucho tiempo.

Sailor moon..! vete de aquí ahorita nosotros nos encargaremos de esto- dijo Júpiter

que...? no me iré, jamás las dejaría ustedes saben que no podría

por favor tu sabes que no puedes pelear ahorita...- le dijo Venus

no seas tonta y lárgate de una ves...- dijo Mars

no... no puedo por favor no me lo pidan...

en eso Mercury ataco al demonio y lo congelo a lo que Júpiter aprovecho para destruirlo.

ya terminamos- en eso fueron interrumpidas por una voz ya conocidas para ellas

idiotas...! acaso piensan que eso es todo? jajajajaja

Afga! dijeron al unísono todas

vaya si son inteligentes, se acordaron de mi nombre, pero miren otra sorpresa Masech! atácalas de nuevo

al voltear las sailors se encontraron no con una planta si no ahora con dos de igual tamaño y fuerza, empezaron a pelear cuando de pronto apareció Max

Pero no lo puedo creer! ahora son dos? vaya vaya que buen trabajo hacen ustedes niñas!

que haces aquí? lárgate - dijo Sailor moon

sabes eres un poco agresiva, todavía que las venga a ayudar... - Max fue interrumpido

no me importa lo que digas es mejor que te vayas nosotras podemos solas.( dijo Júpiter)

no lo creo... mira tu y tus amigas no podían con una ahora menos con dos...

lárgate! no lo entiendes (Dijo Mars)

ya basta de tanta charla! Masech atácalos a todos

necesitarán ayuda no? (Dijo max)

que no oíste lo que dijo nuestra Princesa?

estas sordo o que te pasa?

dijo que te largaras

Max volteo y su asombro no tuvo limites eran mas sailors eran 4, tres adultas y una niña.

pero quienes son ustedes?

yo soy la sailor de las profundidades marinas soy Sailor Neptune

Yo soy la Sailor de viento soy Sailor Uranus

Yo soy la sailor de la destrucción soy sailor Saturn

Yo soy la sailor de cambio y del tiempo soy sailor Plut

pero sus presentaciones fueron interrumpidas por un grito

Sailor moon! cuidado! le grito Mercury

que...?

Sailor moon no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y recibió un fuerte golpe de parte de Masech ninguna Sailor lo había podido evitar, Sailor Moon salió volando a lo que Max se apresuro para salvarla de que se lastimara mas

Sailor moon! maldito te arrepentirás de lo que hiciste

Afga estaba en otra parte viendo toda la pelea

no puede ser Acaso llamaron Princesa a Sailor moon? entonces eso quiere decir que...pero no puede ser se lo tengo que decir a mi Sra.

pero el monologo de Afga fue interrumpido por otra voz femenina

jajaja ! había oído hablar de que eres rara Afga pero no sabia que tanto! jajajaja

Yamile..! que haces aquí...este es mi campo de batalla

lo siento Afga pero ya no, nos eres útil... jajaja tengo ordenes de eliminarte... - y diciendo esto Yamile se lanzo para atacara a Afga a lo que Afga apenas podía defenderse ya que la había agarrado de sorpresa, mientras las Scouts peleaban contra los dos demonios

maremoto de Neptuno..!

Sailor Neptune no lo hagas!

que?

es que este demonio es una planta el agua solo le haría bien entiendes! tu tampoco puedes atacarla Uranus ya que tu poder es de la tierra...

pero entonces que haremos.. nos quedamos así como si nada.. cuidado!dijo Neptuno

campo de energía!

gracias Saturn...

mientras las sailors planeaban que hacer y Afga peleaba contra Yamile Max atendía a la lastimada Sailor moon.

vaya si que estas mal herida.

mmm... hay me duele un poco la espalda

un poco! pero si te lastimaron demasiado recibiste un golpe que cualquier niña estaría muerta la verdad es que me sorprende como sigues viva..

tu lo has dicho... no cualquier niña lo soportaría.. para empezar ya no soy una niña.. y para continuar no soy normal ni corriente entendido...

vaya, vaya, vaya pues si que me sorprendo cada ves mas jajaja y dime Sailor moon como peleas?

otra ves vas con lo mismo?

no, no, no para nada me refiero a que como peleas que poderes tienes tu por que he visto a tus amigas pelear pero a ti la verdad es que no he tenido el gusto.

la verdad es que ahorita no puedo pelear

que cosa porque no?

es que...

Sailor moon fue interrumpida por una explosión

Max y Sailor moon salieron corriendo para ver que ocurría y su asombro no tuvo en verdad ahora si limites (el de Max porque las sailors estaban acostumbradas a este tipo de cosas)

Yamile... déjame ir tengo que ir con la Sra. Tristan

tonta... no tienes nada que ir hacer con ella.. jaja ella misma me pidió que te eliminara no lo entiendes eres una inútil

no la que no lo entiende eres tu... ya se quien es la Princesa que esta buscando.

jaja eso de seguro es una de tus mentiras para que tenga misericordia contigo verdad? pero te recuerdo que mi Sra. no es así jajajaja y diciendo esto Yamile saco una espada de luz la que atravesó el cuerpo de Afga al tiempo que esta gritaba y Yamile reía el cuerpo de Afga fue desapareciendo..

nooooooooo..! Yamile!

jajajaja bueno mi Sra. ya cumplí su primera orden!

Al tiempo que Afga desapareció Masech desapareció también ante los ojos horrorizados de todos.

vaya así que ustedes son los enemigos.. no se preocupen ahora si tendrán problemas conmigo no como con la tonta de Afga.. bueno ahora si es tiempo de retirarme ya que no tengo ordenes de jugar con ustedes pero no se preocupen al rato sabrán de mi jajajajaja,

pero que rayos fue todo eso.. - pregunto Max

es algo por lo que tenemos que pasar muy seguido le dijo Sailor moon.

oye quien eres tu?

mmmm.. ahh son ustedes bueno yo soy Masa... no perdón soy Max Steel. y vengo a ayudarlas

no necesitamos tu ayuda- le dijo Mars

pues yo creo que si.

bueno sea lo que sea muchas gracias por ayudar a nuestra Princesa.Dijo Plut

sailor Plut? pero que estas diciendo?

Sailor Plut tiene razón muchas gracias

tu también Saturn

no lo puedo creer un poco de amabilidad desde que llegue vaya vaya vaya esto si que es un milagro.

pero mas te vale que no te acostumbres mucho ya que esto no lo veras muy seguido.Dijo Uranus

ya se me hacia raro que esto durara, es mejor que me vaya adiós y mucho gusto a ustedes también - Max se fue pero volteo para decirle a sailor moon

queda nuestra platica pendiente de acuerdo- y diciendo esto le cerro un ojo y desapareció

Sailor moon se sonrojo pero muy poco de hecho paso desapercibido por todas, todas discutían para saber quien era el y de donde venia solo Sailor Plut hablo par si.

no lo puedo creer... el pasado esta regresando sin duda es el, que nos depara el futuro Mi reina Serenity, porque despertó el? acaso es posible que ni yo lo sepa? pero sea lo que sea estoy segura que es el además que su subconsciente lo iba a traicionar.

Sailor Plut ya vámonos

esta bien adiós Princesa y cuídese por favor

esta bien adiós y gracias

en otra parte..

Yamile...

si mi Sra. aquí estoy y le traigo un regalo es la vida de Afga su energía tómela por favor

ahhhhh..! esto es maravilloso esa tonta sirvió para incrementar mi poder por lo menos sirvió de algo... y dime cual es tu plan mi querida Yamile

no se preocupe mi Sra. ya lo tengo todo preparado

necesitaras ayuda pasar de que eres muy fuerte la necesitaras

no se preocupe por favor mi Sra. déjelo en mis manos esos cristales serán de usted al igual que una gran cantidad de energía... jajajajajajajajajaja (se rieron las dos al mismo tiempo)

en otra parte

...así es Schmitza eso fue lo que paso

así que ya aparecieron todas eso quiere decir que mas difícil se te hará pelear, bueno ya me voy que descanses Josh.

gracias Schmitza

bit bit bit bit bit

si que pasa Berto, todo esta bien?

si no te preocupes, desde que te fuiste todo ha estado de maravilla se me hace que tu atraes los problemas jajaja

vaya hermano si vieras que si lo creo aquí estoy teniendo demasiados.

no me digas eso.. pero dime como vas con tu sueno raro que tienes?

pues casi no hemos visto sobre eso pero cada ves me siento mas confundido.. siento como si algo dentro de mi quisiera gritar y hacerme saltar de la emoción y estar a lado de alguien pero no se de quien..

hay Hno. si que tienes problemas, bueno te cuento que Laura pregunta por ti mucho y Rachel esta de pelos parados por falta de entrenamiento.

dile a Rachel que aquí estoy entrenando demasiado y a Laura dile que sigo ocupado con mi papa..

esta bien Hno. te dejo cuídate adiós que descanses.

adiós hermano.

es que en realidad si me siento así no se ni que pensar me siento como si quisiera correr, gritar y amar.. a alguien pero a quien tengo la necesidad de estar con esa persona pero de quien se trata y además hoy le dijeron Princesa a Sailor Moon... Princesa? porque le dijeron así? y pensando es eso Josh se quedo dormido...

(sueño)

Adivina quien soy-Dijo una joven mientras le tapaba los ojos.

No se... acaso es una hermosa hada de cabello azul y ojos dorados?

Eres un grosero-Dijo la joven mientras lo empujaba y se daba la vuelta para salir corriendo y que el la persiguiera, cosa que paso y cuando al alcanzo se tiraron en el pasto y el le dio un suave y dulce beso.

Estaba jugando mi pequeña princesa... como crees que iba a esperar a alguien mas?

Lo se... ademas por aquí no hay hadas-Dijo riendo.

Y como estas?

pues muy bien ahora que estas tu conmigo

siempre lo voy a estar sabes que te amo verdad?

si lo se Max... tu también sabes que te amo verdad?

lo se lo veo en tus ojos... mi hermosa Princesa...


	7. Recuerdos

CAPITULO 7

Holaaaaa...! buenos diiiaaassss!- Schmitza entro al cuarto de Josh con una singular alegría pero cual fue su sorpresa cuando...- Josh..! no lo puedo creer ya son las 10 de la mañana y no te has despertado, que barbaridad- Todo esto lo decía mientras abría las cortinas para que la luz despertara a Josh.

mmm...uaaahh! (se supone que es un bostezo) quiero dormirme un rato mas por favooor! –suplicaba Josh- Con papá no puedo dormir hasta tardeee!

No! Ya levántate, que tal si te mal acostumbro dejando que te duermas hasta tarde? Tu padre jamás me lo perdonaría... además es muy importante que ya este listo porque el día de hoy vamos a empezar a revisar el significado de tu sueño- dijo Schmitza viéndolo con una gran sonrisa.

Al instante Josh brinco de la cama y empezó a quitarse la pijama cuando noto un...

ejm ejm... me permites que me salga de la habitación?- dijo una Schmitza algo apenada.

Si me hace Ud. el favor!- dijo Josh apenado porque se dio cuenta de lo que estuvo apunto de hacer-En un momento salgo ya arreglado.

Esta bien te espero afuera con el desayuno.

Gracias.

Schmitza se fue a la cocina y Josh se metió a bañar, mientras se bañaba.

Por fin hoy sabré porque es que tengo ese sueño y hablando de sueños el que tuve ayer no fue el mismo de siempre -y diciendo Josh recordaba escena por escena y palabra por palabra el sueño de anoche-pero como siempre no le pude ver a la cara a la joven que sale en el, bueno no importa de todos modos algo me dice que no tardare en saberlo.

Josh termino de bañarse y arreglarse para después bajar con Schmitza.

Que bueno que ya estas listo espero que te guste el desayuno.

Se ve buenísimo, allá en mi casa, casi no tengo tiempo de desayunar tranquilo, ya sabes si no es la escuela es algún enemigo queriendo hacer algo para destruir o conquistar el mundo.

Me lo imagino, sírvete lo que quieras y tomate tu tiempo para masticar bien tu comida.

Esta bien mamá.

Al decir esto Josh, los dos estallaron en carcajadas. Y así entre plática y plática de cosas vanas el desayuno terminó.

Bueno... y ahora a levantar los platos y lavarlos- dijo schmitza a un Josh que estaba a punto de escapar.-Vamos Josh entre más rápido terminemos más rápido empezaremos con tu sueño.

Hablando de mi sueño... ayer tuve otro... pero tampoco le pude ver la cara a la joven.

Bueno no te preocupes con mis conocimientos y un poco de suerte todo saldrá bien.

Y así los dos terminaron de asear la cocina y se dirigieron al estudio de Schmitza.

Bueno antes que nada tendrás que transformarte en Max Steel.

Pero... porque?

Dices que cada ves que tienes ese sueño estas en esa forma no? Así que transfórmate.

Esta bien- y diciendo esto Josh se transformo en Max Steel.

Ahora tráeme ese camastro que esta en la alberca-Dijo Schmitza al tiempo que buscaba un disco.

Otra cosita... patrona- dijo Max entrando con el camastro.

Que tipo de música te gusta?

Música... ? bueno me gusta el rap, pop, techno...- iba a continuar pero Schmitza lo interrumpió.

No pensaras que vamos a hacer una sesión con ese tipo de música verdad? Me refiero a música ya sabes un poco menos alborotada esa como... –Al momento fue interrumpida por Max.

Me gustan los violines.

Perfecto... por aquí tengo un cd de los mejores violines de Japón.-Mientras decía esto lo ponía en su stereo- a ver le pongo play y listo.

De inmediato se escucho una dulce melodía.

Ahora hazme el favor de acostarte en el camastro.

De inmediato Max le hizo caso acostándose

Aja y luego que hago... me duermo?

No exactamente, pero quiero que te relajes casi al punto de dormir- Schmitza al ver la cara confusión de Max decidió explicarle- Esta comprobado que entre el estar consiente y el no estarlo hay una fina línea que te permite averiguar sobre los sueños y es ahí donde quiero llegar.

Me parece bien... y como le hago para llegar a esa línea?

Bueno... con esta música y quiero que te enfoques en esa persona que siempre ves...- Iba a continuar pero Max la interrumpió.

Y como quieres que la enfoque si ni siquiera se como es.

Quiero que pienses en su voz, su ropa, su olor, lo que puedas ver de ella, el lugar en el que están platicando todo eso quiero que pienses en tu sueño tal cual como si estuvieras ahí.

Esta bien- Y diciendo esto Max cerro sus ojos y se dispuso a pensar en esa misteriosa mujer que aparecía en sus sueños. Casi de inmediato Max sintió que estaba con ella, que hablaba con ella, casi sentía que la podía tocar.

Schmitza se concentraba con la ayuda del suave vaivén de los violines cuando de pronto sintió como una energía la rodeaba cuando abrió los ojos...

En otra parte...

Serena iba llegando a su casa después de haber pasado el dia con sus amigas en la cafetería de Crown iba platicando con Luna.

Mira Serena yo creo que seria bueno que te pusieras a entrenar un poco mas con las demás parece que este enemigo no es como los otros... Serena me estas oyendo?- Al voltearse Luna Vio que a Serena se le habían nublado los ojos (para que se den una idea como cuando se le rompió el cristal en la película de sailor moon R)- Serena... Serena que te pasa- acto seguido Serena pronuncio una palabra y se desmayo.-Serenaaaa!

Luna se puso a maullar como loca hasta que salió Sammy

Serenaa...! mamá algo le paso a Serena.

Schmitza no cabia del asombro por ver el lugar en el que estaba.

Pero... que es este lugar?- Schmitza se encontraba dentro lo que perecía ser una sala y parecía que era de noche ya qure todo el lugar estaba alumbrado con cientos de candelabros- Pero... y mi estudio? Y... Max?- En ese momento escucho que alguien venia platicando con otra persona y su reacción fue esconderse. Y lo que vio a continuación la asombro mas de lo que estaba.

Mira Kioshi... la verdad que lo último que deseo en esta vida es casarme con esa niñita mimada y malcriada...!

Tu ya sabias que lo tendrías que hacer desde que tienes 10 años.

Lo se y fue cuando la conocí... que molestia de niña como atosigaba.

Por favor si la pobre solo tenia apenas 5 años y que yo recuerde tu no eras lo que se dice una dulce criatura.

Uno de los jóvenes que Schmitza vio era Max que estaba vestido con una especie de armadura color azul marino con una insignia la cual no pudo ver bien, una capa color negro y espada a su costado. El otro joven era un poco mas bajo de estatura, era de cabello naranja y ojos color violeta, iba con una armadura color gris y una espada a su costado. Parecía que los dos era amigos. Pero lo que acabo por sorprender a Schmitza fue...

Masaike tu sabes que no lo puedes evitar es tu obligación como príncipe y futuro Rey del Milenio de oro... Kioshi no pudo seguir porque fue interrumpido.

Lo se... es cuando desearía ser otra persona-Pero fue Masaike el interrumpido en esa nva. ocasión.

Pero no lo eres.

Los tres Masaike, Kioshi y Schmitza voltearon al oír esa voz.

Padre...-Dijo Masaike acercándose a el.

Su majestad Helios- Dijo Kioshi haciendo una reverencia.

Ante ellos apareció un hombre que ya se le veían los años, su cabello castaño con luces plateadas, ojos muy expresivos color azul cielo con unas cuantas arrugas en su rostro, era de complexión ancha y mas alto que Masaike se veía que en su juventud había sido un hombre muy fuerte. Iba con una armadura Azul Turquesa con una insignia que supuso que debería ser la misma de Masaike la cual parecía ser un ave Phoenix y para finalizar una capa color negra.

Schmitza desde el lugar en el que estaba no podía creer todo lo que estaba viendo y oyendo: Max/Josh la reencarnación de un príncipe de una lugar llamado el Milenio de oro, enojado con su propio destino de tener que casarse con una princesa de quien sabe donde y que ni siquiera el conoce.

Hola hijo...-Su expresión dura que había mostrado hace unos segundos mostró en ese instante todo el cariño que sentía por su hijo.- Veo que estas renegando de tu papel y tu destino como casi todos los días.-Dijo mientras le daba un beso y un abrazo.

Así es padre... pero mejor cuéntame como te fue con la Reina Serenity y el Rey Chronos? Esperaba tu llegada ayer en la noche. Ahora cual fue el motivo de tu retraso?

La Princesa... Ya sabes como es eso.-Dijo el Rey.

Si me lo imagino... no dejaba de preguntarte por mi verdad?-Dijo Masaike con un tono un poco petulante.

Masaike! No seas tan...-Pero Kioshi no pudo terminar ya que el Rey Helios lo interrumpió.

No Kioshi... déjalo- dijo el Rey con una mueca un tanto burlona.

Si ya la estoy viendo "Rey Helios cuénteme mas sobre Masaike por favor... mis padres me han dicho que es muy guapo y galante"- Todo eso lo decía imitando la voz de una niña.

Pues de hecho son mas como "Yo ni loca pienso casarme con ese petulante engreído que se piensa que es una maravilla en el universo, ha de pensar que yo estoy loca de amor como las otras tontas que lo conocen... si nada mas de recordar como me molestaba cuando éramos niños me dan ganas de golpearlo tan fuerte para que se acuerde de mi hasta su próxima vida..." y así hubiera seguido si no fuera por que sus padres la mandaron que se fuera con las sailors.-Acabando de decir esto no solo El rey si no Kioshi y la misma Schmitza se doblaban de la risa.

Vaya Masaike parece que esta pequeña princesa consentida como tu le dices te aborrece tanto o mas que tu a ella.-Le dijo Kioshi limpiándose una lagrima que se le salió por la risa.

Que graciositos!-Masaike salió de ahí un poco indignado mientras Kioshi y el Rey seguían riéndose.

En ese momento Schmitza sintió como una energía la envolvía cegándola por unos segundos cuando pudo ver se dio cuenta que estaba afuera de lo que resultaba ser un palacio enorme y majestuoso con muchos ventanales, se dio cuenta que estaba en lo que suponía era el jardín que a su ves estaba enorme lleno de grandes árboles y hermosas flores a pesar de que era de noche se podía ver la hermosura de ese lugar.

Pero quien se cree que es esa niñita? Me dan ganas de ir a verla y retarla a que me lo diga todo eso en la cara estoy seguro de que no se atrevería.

Schmitza al oír esa voz volteo pero no le dio tiempo de esconderse ya que Masaike estaba justo enfrente de ella, pero su asombro no tuvo limites cuando vio que este la atravesó como a un fantasma.

No lo puedo creer...! no me ven...! y yo como tonta escondiéndome para que no me vean!-Esto lo dijo con la vena un poco salida y la tradicional gota. En eso escucho que alguien gritaba.

Masaike...! Masaike..!-Era Kioshi el que lo buscaba- Hasta que te encuentro porque te sales así? Ya no eres un niño Masaike para hacer ese tipo de berrinches, además que esperabas? Que amara la idea de casarse contigo inmediatamente?-Le dijo Kioshi a su molesto amigo.

Mira Kioshi esa niña ni siquiera me conoce para expresarse así de mi!

Pues mira tu como son las cosas-Dijo Kioshi dándole una palmadita en el hombro-No eras tu el que estaba diciendo de cosas hace rato? Tu tampoco la conoces y según me ha dicho Amy la princesa es muy bonita tanto cmo persona como físicamente.

Amy...? quien es Amy?

Es Sailor Mercury-Le decia Kioshi de lo mas natural al tiempo que levantaba los hombros.

Uyuyuiiii ! Con que ahora le dices Amy...! eso quiero decir que esto ya va mas serio!

Pues mas o menos, es una niña inteligente, bonita...

...Y una guerrera que si qusiera te podria matar en cualquier momento con su poder de agua.-Esta era una tercera voz, que hizo que tanto los dos amigos como Schmitza voltearan.

Los personajes de Sailor moon no me pertenecen (ojala) Tampoco el personaje de Max Steel pero los demás inventados son míos. Esta historia no es con fin lucrativo.


	8. Recuerdos 2

Sun que rayos haces aquí? Estabas escuchando la conversación.

La joven que apareció tenia el cabello rojo con luces naranjas, parecía una llama de fuego el cual tenia agarrado en dos trenzas y sus ojos era de color azul tan claro que casi llegaban a ser traslucidos, su piel color apiñonada y unas cuantas pecas salpicaban su rostro haciéndola ver como una niña inocente y picara traía puesto un uniforme de Sailor su falda era amarilla con los dos lazos el de atrás y el del pecho color naranja, sus guantes largos hasta el codo y sus zapatos naranja tipo de bailarina con tacones y los lazos de los zapatos le llegaban hasta el muslo.

jajaja...! que gracioso eres Masaik! Crees que no tengo vida acaso? Y que me entretengo escuchando la platica ajena?

Es lo que estabas haciendo o... ¿me equivoco?-Dijo Kioshi.

Mira... mejor ni me tomo la molestia en discutir contigo. Nada mas vine a decirte... Masaik que voy a salir con las demás outers y con sailor earth.

Que? tienes una piyamada? Van a jugar a pintarse las uñas y a chismear sobre hombres?-Intento molestarla Kioshi.

Tu lo has dicho Kioshi hombres.. así que si quieres puedes venir conmigo no creo que a las demás les moleste que lleve a una nena más! Pero bueno ya me aburrieron adiós! Tata- y diciendo eso Sun dio un pequeño salto y en su lugar aparecieron unas chispas rojas.

No la soporto es tan... ni siquiera tengo palabras para describir lo que creo y siento por ella- dijo Kioshi.

Ya cálmate, ni siquiera vale la pena que te pongas así por ella, es mas no puedo creer que a pesar de que sean familiares sean tan diferentes!-dijo con una pequeña risita Masaik.

Somos primos y lejanos que no se te olvide Masaik!-Dijo Kioshi con una pequeña vena resaltando en la cien.

Y también Sailor Earth tiene la sangre tan pesada como ella... con razón se llevan tan bien.

No ves que dicen "Dios las hace y ellas se juntan?"

Mejor cambiemos de tema, no hay que perder el tiempo hablando de ellas.

Es cierto querías ir a ver a la princesa y decirle que...

Es verdad... voy a ir y la voy a retar a que me diga en la cara todo lo que piensa de mi-Esto lo dijo Masaik con una señal de victoria en la mano.

Pues no se... la verdad es que no me parece una buena idea...

Y que... la tengo que conocer algún día no? O que... pretendes que la conozca el día de la boda cuando levante el velo de su cara?-Masaik ya estaba un poco exaltado.

Esta bien cálmate...que carácter... si quieres aviso para que tengan lista una nave para mañana en la mañana.

Te lo agradecería mucho y si padre no se entera mejor-Dijo Masaik mientras caminaban para entrar al castillo.

Vaya este muchacho si que tiene su carácter... también me causa curiosidad saber quien es esa princesa.-Súbitamente Schmitza sentía como todo a su alrededor desaparecía y volvía a aparecer en lo que parecía ser una pista, ya era de día.-Si que amanece rápido en este lugar, por lo visto Masaik ya se va a conocer a la princesa-Schmitza vio como Masaik subía a una nave que tenia en su costado una insignia ya conocida por ella: Un ave Phoenix, así que decidió seguirlo.

Ya me voy Kioshi... si mi padre pregunta por mi dile que fui a Urano a competir con Sailor Uranus y que regreso antes de la cena.

Esta bien yo le digo. cuídate por favor y ya sabes...

Si, si, si... me comunico contigo si sucede algo, adiós nos vemos en la noche-y diciendo esto Masaik se metió en la nave seguido por Schmitza y de inmediato se cerro la puerta.

Por dentro la nave era mas grande de lo que se veía, tenia cupo como para 5 personas, pero nada mas iban 2 (y la colada), El piloto y Masaik.

Principe...-Dijo el piloto mientras se inclinaba de forma respetuosa- dígame cual es el destino?

Quiero ir al Milenio de plata, pero entre menos gente se entere mejor-Esto lo dijo Masaik mientras se cambiaba de ropa.

De acuerdo príncipe, solo avisare a la torre.

Emprendieron el viaje, Schmitza iba maravillada por todo lo que veía, jamás se imagino conocer el espacio y menos de esa manera.

Vaya esto es... simplemente hermoso podría verlo por mucho tiempo y no me cansaría... pero que...-Una pequeña turbulencia la saco de sus pensamientos.

Príncipe ya llegamos, solo pido permiso para aterrizar.

Esta bien.

Que rápido ya quisiera yo que asi fueran los vuelos en la tierra-Dijo Schmitza con una gotita en la frente.

Aquí sol55 pide permiso para aterrizar... Viene el príncipe Masaike a bordo... Es un viaje a discreción se pide que no sepan mas que los reyes de la luna... De acuerdo entendido... cambio y fuera.

Que paso? Todo está bien? Les dijiste que no quiero que nadie se entere de mi llegada?

Si príncipe... por favor póngase el cinturón ya vamos a aterrizar.

Masaike se puso el cinturón y aunque Schmitza no le veía el caso también se lo puso, la nave solo se sacudió un poco al momento de tocar tierra de ahí en fuera el aterrizaje fue perfecto.

Hemos llegado príncipe, aquí esta el comunicador para cuando Ud. se quiera ir tenga preparada la nave.

Gracias... y por cierto fue un aterrizaje perfecto-Y diciendo esto Masaik salió de la nave.

Masaik empezó a caminar por lo que parecía ser un bosque. El lugar era hermoso tanto o más como su reino.

Vaya tenia años de no venir al Milenio de plata y en verdad que es hermoso... pero basta de tonterías que no vine para ver sus bosques... donde podrá estar princesita de... -Masaik escucho a lo lejos unas risas así que decidió acercarse, vio a unas jóvenes que reconoció de inmediato a pesar de que no llevaban su conocido uniforme, llevaban una túnica (tipo romana) con un broche con el símbolo de su planeta, cada túnica era de color diferente: Rojiza para Marte, Anaranjada para venus, azul para Mercurio y verde para Júpiter todas en tonalidades suaves.-Bueno por lo que sé casi siempre están juntas la princesa y las guerreras, así que por aquí debe estar la princesa.

No lo puedo creer este lugar es hermoso parece salido de un cuento de hadas! Espero que la princesa vaya de acerco a este lugar! muero de ganas de saber quien es!

Pero donde rayos esta esa princesa?-Masaik ya se empezaba a desesperar de que no veía a la princesa-Solo falta que se le haya ocurrido no venir el día de hoy.-En eso se escucharon unos ruidos en los árboles que estaban a espaldas de Masaik.

Cuando Masaik volteo no podía creerlo que veía, pero antes de que Schmitza pudiera ver de quien se trataba aprecio ante ella una persona que no se esperaba.

Es suficiente... no es el momento de saber toda la verdad.

Pero quien eres?

Soy la guardiana del tiempo soy Sailor Plut y tu tiempo aquí se ha terminado...

No espera...-pero antes de que Schmitza pudiera decir algo todo a su alrededor se puso borroso y cuando pudo enfocar se dio cuanta de que estaba en su oficina de nuevo-No lo puedo creer esto si que fue un viaje, todavía me siento mareada y... Max?-Schmitza veía que Max no despertaba así que decidió sacudirlo hasta que este decidió abrir los ojos.-Vaya pensé que te habías quedado en el viaje.

Pero que...-Max se agarró la cabeza-Paso?

Si... pero muy poco son como flashasos los que tengo.

No te preocupes es normal... solo descansa y ya veras que te vas a acordar de todo, ahora vuelve a ser Josh.-Pero cuando Max intentó transformarse su sorpresa fue mayúscula ya que no podía-Que pasa Max?

No puedo... lo intentare de nuevo-Max lo intento pero con mismo resultado-Schmitza no puedo y si me quedo así para siempre?

No te preocupes es normal... creo... mejor vete a descansar y cuando despiertes inténtalo de nuevo.

Esta bien nos vemos al rato.

Schmitza se quedo en su oficina y al ver el reloj su asombro no tuvo límites.

no puede ser... solo han pasado 15 minutos desde que empezó la sesión! Juraba que había pasado por lo menos unas 4 horas se me hizo mucho el tiempo que estuve en a mete de Max... habrá tenido algo que ver esa persona?

Max se habia ido a su habitación intentaba dormir pero los flashes de los recuerdos recién vivido no lo dejaban.

Pero que fue todo eso? Una vida pasada? Y aun así no pude ver a la joven de mis sueños...aujjjj (bostezo)-Max esta conciliando el sueño-Mejor me duermo y después tratare de averiguar mas.

Mientras tanto en casa de los Tsukino

mmmm...aujjjj-Serena estaba despertando.

Mamá Serena esta despertando!-Sammy, aviso a su madre que se encontraba afuera.

Que bien... ya me estaba preocupando...-Mamá Ikuko se acerco a la cama de su hija.

Mamá...? Sammy? Que paso-Serena trato de levantarse pero el cansancio pudo mas que ella obligándola a acostarse nuevamente.

hija mejor descansa un poco-Mamá Ikuko sé veia muy preocupada-Ya sabemos que casi acabas la preparatoria y que quieres un buen promedio para la beca de la universidad, pero no te esfuerces demasiado y más con este clima el calor esta muy fuerte.

Hermana hazlo caso a nuestra madre, ya me voy a mi cuarto cualquier cosa me llamas.

Hija yo también me voy a la cocina, te dejo descansar, aquí te dejo un poco de agua...

Mamá...? cuanto tiempo estuve inconsciente?

mmmm...cerca de 20 minutos.

Y Luna?

La pobre se puso a maullar como loca cuando te vio! Hasta parece que entiende no se ha separado de la puerta en todo este tiempo, a horita dejo que pase.

Gracias.

Mamá Ikuko y Sammy salieron del cuarto para dar paso a Luna, esta al quedarse solas se acerco a Serena.

Como te sientes?-Luna la veia con mucha preocupación.

Un poco cansada, como si hubiera peleado.

Y dime que fue lo que paso?

Me sentí un poco aturdida... como si derrepente me hubieran invadido con mucha información... y no lo soporte... eran como recuerdos.

Recuerdos?... que tipo de recuerdos?

Del milenio de plata, tengo que halar con todas.-Serena miraba con interés a luna.


End file.
